warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Teller of the Pointed Stones (OotS)
Style Concerns *All of History needs to be expanded. *Could use some quotes. *Healer image needed. Relations When does it ever say he is Brook and Talon's brother?--Shaf Girl 03:21, 7 October 2008 (UTC) I don't think it did. Raven Randomness! 19:01, April 6, 2010 (UTC) In the allegiances of Outcast, he's listed as Brook's brother. Should we add that to his page? --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 18:13, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Where's that? It's Talon of Swooping Eagle. NightfernMerry Christmas 11:37, December 8, 2010 (UTC) No it did must have been a mistake of the Erins Cinderpelt123 03:54, February 28, 2011 (UTC) When did Crag become Stoneteller?[[User:Cardinalfire1234 |'Cardinal']][[User Talk:Cardinalfire1234 |'fire']][[User Talk:Cardinalfire1234 | My fluffy yellow cake!]] At the end of Sign of the Moon. 00:09, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Then shouldn't someone do it because it came out on the 5th of april 18:45, April 9, 2011 (UTC) There's currently a discussion going on about him being Brook and Talon's brother. @75.72.59.54- his article has already been edited to make him a Stoneteller, on April 5th. Haven't you noticed? 18:52, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I gave him a quote freom right after he becomes Stoneteller, but I didn't know how to start a new category for him, so I just put it under relations, right vefore the end of the spoiler warning. Moonwhisker99 17:50, April 17, 2011 (UTC)Moonwhisker99 I'd still like to know how crag, talon, and brook are all siblings. I don''t remember but only brook and one o f those two are siblings. Which ever one came back from exhile with the clan cats is her brother because was overjoyed when she recognized her brother amoung the group that walks into the cave. 22:15, April 22, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle'' Only Talon and Brook are siblings that I can remember. Brook was indeed overjoyed when the group of cats commissioned to kill Sharptooth returned and her brother was there. The cats in question were Talon, Rock, and Bird. As stated above, Crag was also listed as Brook's brother in the Outcast Allegiances, but no further instance is shown. I only imagine it was a mistake by the Erins. Fawngaze 23:46, June 10, 2011 (UTC) All right, lets get it all straight. Both Stoneteller (Crag) and Talon are Brook's brothers. In Moonrise, Talon said that he was Brook's brother. In the allegiences of Outcast, it says in Crag's description that he was Brook's brother. This was most likely a typo, ''BUT ''we have absolutly no reason to believe that that the said typo can not be considered a fact until the Erins say something that contradicts it. Then, we can argue about it. Of course, there's always somebody who's going to try and find a loophole in the previous paragraph. If you do, please don't make it "But Brook's brother is Talon!" Remember, a cat can have two brothers! ---Rockpelt 23:32, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Link uhhh guys. there is one link that isnt quite good it leads to here and it says halfmoon.... 21:07, September 8, 2012 (UTC)Visitor It links to this page because Half Moon became the first Teller of the Pointed Stones. 21:08, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Pic Sorry just couldnt get it out of my system... the cave-guard pic looks smug...Boyikr... Christian... anti-secular humanist... AMERICANIST (talk) 12:24, May 9, 2014 (UTC) If you have a problem with the art, bring it up with PCA, not here. 13:04, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Kit? Weren't kits called to-be's? We should change that No kits were kits. To- bes were apprentices. 13:03, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Still, shouldn't we add to-be's, I mean, it makes it more precise. There was no proof he was ever a to-be, so we cannot add it to his page. Everything needs to be cited. 13:14, February 18, 2015 (UTC) I meant for the other tribe cats too. If you have no proof what their name was, just say unknown no proof, no adding it. 13:17, February 18, 2015 (UTC) I noticed that it just said "position" instead of "Healer position". I don't know how to fix it myself, so can someone do that please?